


Snapshots

by simranwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Snippets of Regulus and Sirius's relationship throughout the years.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Snapshots

**_Regulus Black: 6_ **  
**_Sirius Black: 7_ **

Regulus and Sirius were close, never leaving the other’s side. They were the brothers that would tell absolutely everything to each other, nothing was secret between them. They always knew that they would be together till the end, nothing would break them apart. 

**_Regulus Black: 8_ **  
**_Sirius Black: 9_ **

Regulus had realized it first. He had noticed how Sirius would start distancing himself from his family, choosing to stay in his room, unless he was forced out. Sirius still loved him, Regulus knew that, and he was determined to make sure that they never changed.

**_Regulus Black: 10  
**_Sirius Black: 11_**_ **

Ever since Sirius had come back from Hogwarts, he was different, more rebellious. Mother had said that it was due to his being sorted into Gryffindor with all the blood-traitors and mudbloods. Sirius would usually respond with loudly defending his friends, which usually led to Mother and Father taking him upstairs. Regulus would run down and try to stay away, far enough that he wouldn't hear anything. When Mother, Father, and Sirius came out, Regulus would run to Sirius after Mother and Father went away, and try to help him with cleaning the wounds that Sirius had received. "Why won't you listen to Mother?", Regulus asked one day, helping Sirius with his injuries. "Because she's wrong, Reg, you have to understand, there is this whole world out there.", Sirius had replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt", Regulus finally admitted, causing Sirius to gently hug him and whisper,"You don't need to worry about that." When Regulus went to Hogwarts, Mother made sure to make sure he would never make the same mistakes that Sirius did. And that was where the divide between the two brothers grew stronger. 

**_**_**_Regulus Black: 12_ **  
**_Sirius Black: 13_ ** _ ** _ **

Regulus had made connections with other pureblood families, but would often look at Sirius who was usually talking animatedly with the others. He would try to talk to Sirius, but after nearly getting caught by Lucius, he had decided to stop. During the break that year, Mother and Father continued their punishments and Regulus continued to help Sirius recover. "Please, just listen to Mother, you will be safe, please", he would beg quietly. Sirius would always shake his head before quickly changing the subject. After break, Regulus often saw Sirius in the halls, but not much more was said than a quick "Hello Brother", almost as if the bond that they had all those years before had disappeared. 

**_**_**_Regulus Black: 14_ **  
**_Sirius Black: 15_ ** _ ** _ **

Regulus continued to hope that he and his brother would be able to stay with each other, but that hope was slowly diminishing as Sirius began to spend time at the blood-traitor's house and less time with his brother. And then it happened, one explosive fight led to Sirius running away, and resentment taking his place. It had been a quiet day, with Regulus trying not to anger Mother and Father, and Sirius elsewhere. However, when Sirius came home, slightly drunk, it had started. Mother and Father rushed him upstairs, furious, and Regulus tried to stop himself from running upstairs, from helping his brother, because no matter how different their ideals were, he still loved his brother. He had tried to stop himself from sobbing as the screams of the eldest brother filled the house, but rebellious tears had fallen down and more came after them. The screams continued and Regulus was frozen, unable to move. When Sirius finally came down after what seemed like hours, Regulus quickly went to him, trying to heal him without showing too much of his emotions. "I can't stay here Reg", Sirius rasped as Regulus frantically tried to clean his wounds. Regulus froze again, as Sirius tried to explain, but it didn't help. Later that night, Sirius had snuck into Regulus's room, and whispered,"I will always love you brother" before leaving the house for the last time. Regulus had cried to sleep that night, before his sadness turned into hatred, and love into resentment. 

**_**_**_Regulus Black: 16_ **  
**_Sirius Black: 17_ ** _ ** _ **

They rarely talked with each other after Sirius had run away, and Regulus would look at James Potter, the blood traitor, and Sirius's "new brother", and his hatred would grow, especially when he saw Sirius talking with him. 

He joined the Dark Lord that year. 

**_**_**_Regulus Black: 18_ ** _ ** _ **

He had gotten in too deep, the Dark Lord was much more than what he had believed. And so, he worked to find ways to destroy him. And he found it. And he planned to destroy him. Of course, the Lord had found out and planned to have him killed. 

But as he walked in, ready to die, in hopes that it would help destroy Voldemort, he silently thought,"Thank you Sirius. I love you."  
And then he walked in. 

**_**_**_Sirius Black: 19_ ** _ ** _ **

Regulus had died, he had probably got scared and tried to leave. But Sirius still mourned for his brother, mourned for what he could have been, because no matter what, he still loved his brother. 

**_**__**Sirius Black: 22** _ _ ** _ **

In Azkaban, he often thought about his brother, how he couldn't protect him, how he couldn't stop him, how he failed him. It was a constant thought, tormenting him even further. He had one job as a brother and he had failed. 

**_**__**Sirius Black: 36** _ _ ** _ **

As he fell backwards into the Veil, and his life flashed before his eyes, he remembered Regulus, and how he loved him. "I love you Regulus", he thought with a smile as he fell. 

**_**_**_I love you._**_ ** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! I actually enjoyed writing this! 
> 
> Also, come meet me on tumblr at @siriusblxk to scream about the Marauders and the Black Brothers!


End file.
